What Goes Up
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Emma Swan is on a mission to rescue Henry from Neverland. Captain Hook has offered his ship, his crew, and himself to help her get him back. Their race against time has higher stakes than ever with Henry, their friends, and their futures on the line.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story takes place after the season 2 finale however some changes have been made. I do not own Once Upon A Time or their characters.

* * *

This was not happening to her. This could very well be the worst thing that had ever happened to her. And she had had a lot happen to her in the last 28 years.

She watched as the sea sailed past the small window in the small dark room she was laying in. She could hear arguing on the deck, no doubt one of Hook's men had messed up again. Loud footsteps echoed toward the room she was currently hiding away in. The door crashed open with a loud thud.

"What did that door ever do to you?" She asked sarcastically. The intruder jumped a bit, not expecting to find anyone else in his cabin.

"Apparently you can't read Swan," he remarked as he crossed the room to the cabinet filled with bottles, "but this is the Captain's cabin."

He opened the cabinet swiftly, grabbing a bottle, and closing it carefully. Double checking that the lock had been put properly in its place. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth and spit the cork out. He threw back his head and took a long swig from it.

She watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the amber liquid. When he was done he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and offered the bottle to her. She shook her head and rolled over in the bed to face the wall.

"You know I didn't think it would be this easy to get you into bed," he smirked behind her. She rolled her eyes and rolled over to look at him once more.

"If I wasn't so exhausted I wouldn't be in your bed Hook," she smirked at him, "trust me."

"That's what you say now love."

"Don't call me love."

"Whatever you say _love_." She rolled her eyes at him again. She began to think her eyes would become permanently stuck like that if Hook continued his antics.

He smiled sweetly at her and plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Well if you're too exhausted to move then I suggest rolling over and giving me a bit of room."

"I didn't say I was too exhausted to move."

"Emma," he looked at her seriously, "You haven't slept in almost two days and there is enough room in this bed for the two of us. I would suggest getting as much sleep as you can. Once we hit land you'll be wishing for it." He smirked at her once more, "And I don't mean wishing for me _love_."

She sighed and couldn't help but snuggle into his sheets a little more. His bed was more than comfortable and Hook was right. She hadn't fallen asleep for more than a few hours at a time in the last week.

"What were you arguing about now?" She asked to break the silence that had settled.

"One of my new men thought he had the better plan than the Captain and I was simply informing him he did not." He placed his hook on the table next to the bed and turned to look at her. Emma lay still, assessing the man laying across from her.

"Which was?"

"He wanted to hit land and run straight into the forest," he shrugged, "and that is the fastest way to get killed. If Pan and the Lost Boys don't get you first then the forest surely will." His face was set in a grim line and his eyes looked far off in memories.

"Have you ever lost anyone in there?" She asked but Emma did not want to know the answer.

"Some of my best."

Emma couldn't help but let the shiver run down her spine. If some of Hook's finest couldn't survive the forest then how could their group ever hope to last the night.

"The thing about this retched island is that it is run on beliefs and your memories." He swallowed hard before continuing. "The longer you stay the more you forget. This island is designed to trap you and kill you. Everything is beautiful and deadly. Especially you." He winked at her and again she rolled her eyes.

Emma turned away from him and faced the wall.

"Good night Hook."

She felt him roll closer to her and place his good arm on her hip.

"You know it can get extremely cold here," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver again, "It might be a good idea for us to share body warmth."

Emma shoved against the wall, effectively pushing Hook out of the bed. She quickly got up and headed for the door, glancing over her shoulder as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his shirt.

"Suddenly I'm not tired anymore."

She shut the door behind her a little more firmly than she meant. Some of the crew looked up at her curiously but she ignored their stares. She was thankful that Hook had managed to round up some of his old crew and gain new members. She was even more thankful that he offered to go after Henry with her while Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Gold tried to figure out what to do back in Storybrooke. There was an argument naturally but in the end Emma was resolute in her coming alone with Hook and his crew. She didn't want to risk anymore lives than necessary.

They had only been sailing for a day and the weather was on their side for now. Hook told them it would only take three days to reach land and then nearly two weeks to reach Pan's hideout. It was precious time to her that was being wasted away. Precious time that meant Henry was somewhere in Neverland being lost and alone. Something Emma never wanted Henry to feel.

She heard the door of the cabin open and close and could feel Hook's stare on her back. He came up behind her and stood next to her at the railing.

"We'll get him Emma," he said looking at her, "I promise you that. Come hell or high water we'll get your son back."

"I know." She stared hard at the ocean that slowly passed her. She knew this adventure was risky and knew that they were gambling with their lives but at this point she didn't care. The only thing that took over her thoughts were getting back to Henry and bringing him home.


	2. Plans

She stared hard at the maps laid out on the table in front of her. Hook stood slightly behind her, quill ready to mark the areas they were headed. He leaned over her, chest slightly touching her back.

"This," he circled a small area, "is where Pan's last known hideout was. I haven't been here for some time so it may have changed since then."

"Where are we going to sail to?"

"The ship will stay here in the ocean," another circle much farther than the previous one, "We'll take a small group by boat to the island. I don't want to risk all of my men nor my ship."

"How will we get to Pan then?"

Hook drew two lines on the map. One that was significantly shorter than the other. "We take one of two paths. The shorter path would give us three days advance on the other however I advise against that one."

"Let me guess," Emma traced the line with her finger, "it's much more dangerous."

She felt the warmth of Hook's body leave her back as he crossed the room. He opened a chest and pulled something out from it. Emma turned around to see what he had gotten but his back was blocking the view.

The chest shut loudly and Hook turned to look at her. He held a sword in his hand, examining it a bit before crossing the room to her once more. He held it out to her and Emma hesitantly grabbed it from him.

"Take it." An order. "Do you know how to _properly_ use one?"

"I beat you on the beach if you can't seem to remember." She smirked at him. She saw a flash of humor go through his eyes before he closed off his emotions once more.

"That's why I said properly love," it was his turn to smirk at her, "besides I let you win that one lass."

"Did not."

"Swan if I wanted to win that fight I would have. You've bested me but a few rare times. In a sword fight I am undefeated. Ask any of my men and they'll tell you." He took a step closer and Emma bumped into the table as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And I can be quite rough with my _sword_."

She shoved at his chest and rolled her eyes. "Can you please stop with that. I would really love to get back my son Hook." He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile.

"It was worth a shot."

Emma turned back to study the map. She considered all of her options as Hook moved to her side to study her face. Trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking.

"How bad is dangerous here in Neverland?"

"Maybe one or two of us could survive. I've traveled that path before and I may be able to guide us through once more but there is no guarantee. I would highly recommend the second path. Much safer in my opinion."

"But much longer." Emma turned to face him, her mouth in a grim line. Hook understood what it meant. They would be taking the suicidal path.

"If you're willing to gamble with your life Swan then I'll follow. Like I said I may be able to guide us through." Emma nodded her head and turned back to the desk. He watched as she looked at everything on it. The maps, the wanted poster of his face, and the drawings he had that showed off the wonders of Neverland.

She turned and smiled at him, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. She shifted around him and moved toward the door pausing as she reached for the doorknob.

"Killian?"

He looked up. She rarely called him that.

"Thank you." She smiled at him once more and left the room quietly.

* * *

"No."

"Swan."

"I said no."

"Emma."

"Killian."

"Emma please."

"No means no."

"But-" he stopped as Emma glared up at him.

"I'm. Fine."

"No you're not. When was the last time you got sleep?"

"This morning."

"Falling asleep in the chair for an hour does not count."

"It does to me."

He sighed, clearly frustrated by her. She glared into her gruel. It wasn't her fault she wasn't quite comfortable with the sleeping arrangements yet. He made a point of showing which men would try to grab her in her sleep if she slept with the others. When she asked him why he didn't just sleep with his men he laughed in her face. _Reputation_ was the only thing he said.

"We've both fit on this bed quite comfortably," he reminded her.

"Yea until you tried to weasel your way into my pants."

"I promise I will not try anything again," he gave her another lopsided smile, "unless you want me to that is."

Emma rolled her eyes once more. Hook was laying on his bed at this point, the room lit only by a small lantern. She weighed her options and knew she needed rest. She could feel it down to her core. She took another moment to weigh her options before reluctantly climbing over Hook into the bed.

"Isn't this much better?"

"Shove it."

Emma stared at the wall in front of her. She didn't dare shift at all unless she wanted Hook to think she was inviting him to some fun. She lay still, trying to bring her breathing to an even level.

"I can tell when someone is faking sleep lass," Emma jumped at the sound of his voice, "get some sleep while you still can. I promise I won't ravage you in your sleep." She could practically feel his smirk at the back of her head. "I'd rather have a woman be awake to enjoy my _many_ talents."

"Good night Hook."

"Good night _love._"


	3. Mermaids

Hook held his good hand for her to take. She gently grabbed it and was surprised by the strength he had in that arm. He pulled her into the small boat, grabbing her waist to catch her when she almost fell over. She gave him a look before sitting down beside his first mate, Smee. They were able to fit three more of Hook's finest men on the boat before they left the ship in the middle of the ocean.

Hook sat across from Emma, giving her a small smile, before ordering his men to begin rowing toward the island.

"How long will it take?" Emma yelled over the growing thunder.

"An hour at most."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Thunder began to grow even more louder as they got closer to the island. Another loud roll of thunder caught Hook's attention. He gave a grim look to Smee who nodded in return. Emma looked between the two then out to the horizon. Storm clouds were gather quickly in the distance. Too quickly for both her and Hook's tastes.

"Does this always happen here?"

"Only when _they're_ coming."

"They?"

A shrill shriek in the distance alerted everyone in the boat to the storm that was practically on their tails.

Hook looked to the men and nodded then turned to Emma's puzzled stare. "Mermaids."

The water began to rock even more than it had already begun to. Emma could see the sheets of down pour that approached their small boat along with impossibly large waves. She grabbed onto the side of the boat as a wave nearly capsized them.

"Whatever happens get to the island. Get on land as fast as you can," Hook shouted over the thunder and pounding of the rain. He looked at Emma and she nodded. She understood that look all too well. _Leave me behind if you have to._

The shrieking continued to get louder as the waves continued to get larger. One of the men rowing shouted as his paddle disappeared beneath the inky blackness of the water. He peered over the edge to see if he could grab it when a face appeared in the water. She smiled at him coyly, offering a hand to him. He smiled down at her, dumbstruck by her beauty. He leaned in toward the water despite the shouts from Hook and Emma.

He glanced in their direction and in that moment all hell broke loose. The mermaid's face suddenly turned savage as she lunged at his neck, biting into the exposed flesh. His shrieks last only a minute before he was dragged under the water.

Emma reached down and grabbed her sword, unsheathing it from her hip.

"I'd put that away Swan," Hook grabbed her hand holding the sword, "unless you want to lose it forever." Emma couldn't shake the tingling sensation Hook's touch left on her hand but she placed her sword back in its sheath once more.

"How do we fight them?"

"We don't. We get away as fast as we can."

"Won't that be a bit difficult with one paddle missing?"

"Just a tad."

The small boat shook once with a large wave as a larger one approached.

"Emma!"

She looked in Hook's direction a moment too late. She saw only the fear in his eyes as their boat capsized into the waiting arms of deadly mermaids. Then everything went black.

* * *

The cold gave Hook's body a moment of shock before he came to. He didn't feel any arms go after him but he supposed that was because the mermaids remembered all too well what happened last time they tried to attack him.

He swam to the surface, taking a large gasp of air. He turned looking for his men or Emma. He saw Emma's blond hair before it disappeared below the water.

"EMMA!"

He didn't think twice about diving in the water for her. He let his eyes adjust to the water before he spun around and caught a glimpse of her red jacket before it was hidden by a mermaid's tail. He swam over as quickly as he could and reached out with his Hook for the mermaid's body. He could hear her shriek as his hook connected with its target.

The mermaid swam away quickly, blood mingling with the water. Hook grabbed Emma by her waist and swam for the top. He felt a pull and glanced down to see two more mermaids scratching their way up Emma's body. He kicked at them under the water, swinging with his hook, attempting to fight them off as best as he could.

The next thing he knew he was being blasted to the shore by some kind of white light. He landed on the sand with a thud, reaching out blindly to check for Emma. He spit out the water and crawled to where she lay. He put his head on her chest and heard only a faint beat that was fading fast.

"You're not dying on me today Swan."

He began to pound on her chest, trying to work the water up her lungs. It didn't take long before she coughed and rolled over. Vomiting anything she had eaten and the water that had gotten in her. Hook relaxed a little, feeling better knowing she was alive.

"That makes twice I've saved your ass Swan."

"Twice?" She asked between coughs.

"I reckon my telling you about the trigger counts." He looked over to see her attempting to stand up. She didn't last long before her legs gave out. She fell into the sand next to him.

"Fuck Neverland."

"Indeed."

They waited on the shore until they could see the red cap that marked Smee as a survivor of their ordeal. He walked up to them from the other side of the beach, chewed up paddle in tow. He nodded at Hook before sitting a little farther up the beach. Two more of Hook's men stumbled up the beach from the ocean. One was bleeding viciously from his right hand, clearly missing a few fingers. The other clutched his face where four long scratched marked his flesh.

Hook stood to discuss matters with his men, telling Emma to rest where she sat. Thankfully she didn't give any argument into the matter. They stood and began to plan their way of escaping once everything was done. Hook assured them he had a back-up plan and not to worry. He left them to tend to their wounds.

"Having fun yet Swan?" He held out his hand to help Emma up. She grasped it and he pulled her to her feet, their faces barely touching. He fought the urge to duck his head in a steal a kiss. He would most definitely lose his other hand if he tried that.

"Oodles." She turned to look into the forest that stood several yards from their current point.

Hook gestured extravagantly toward the darkest part of the island.

"Welcome to Neverland."


	4. Questions

Emma Swan hated Neverland. It was official. She had only been on the ocean for three days and stood on solid ground for less than one but she could tell. She hated Neverland and Neverland hated her.

"How much longer until we make camp?" One of the men called. The one that had part of his fingers removed thanks to the little run in they had with the vicious women of the seas was clearly growing more and more tired.

"I give us another hour until we hit safe ground," Hook called behind him. He slashed at the vines of the forest to make a clear path. Emma followed behind him, cautiously stepping around anything that she thought may be deadly.

"Captain?" Smee called from the back. Hook stopped and turned to look at his second in command forcing everyone in the line to do so. They noticed he was holding up an arrow and he motioned for it to go forward. Everyone passed it up but as Emma reached to grab it Hook snagged her wrist with his namesake.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you love," he nodded to the tip, "It's poisoned. It's not fatal but it will give you hallucinations that last longer than it will for you to survive in the forest. One of the many parting gifts the Lost Boys would love to bestow upon us."

Emma carefully reached for the middle and felt her heart stop. She snatched it from the current holder and stared at it. She touched the piece of fabric attached to the arrowhead. It was the exact fabric of Henry's shirt. She looked up at Hook extending the arrow out to him.

"We need to move now."

He simply nodded, throwing the arrow in the dark bush beside them, and began chopping at the vines once more. They walked for some time before the trees and the vines began to thin out revealing a small clearing. A path veered off the left toward a cave opening.

Hook waved at the cave, "That's where we will make camp." His men gave out sighs of relief before venturing toward the cave.

"I'll gather firewood," Emma volunteered, making her way past Hook to the other edge of the clearing.

"I'll join you."

Emma didn't even bother to turn around, "I'd rather go alone."

Hook snagged her wrist once more, "I'd rather you survive." Emma glared at him, "I also have some questions for our little savior."

Emma glared for a moment before motioning Hook to go ahead of her. They gathered wood chunks in silence aside from the occasional grunt from Hook.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"When we were being attacked by the bloody she-demons there was a moment I thought we wouldn't make it," Emma stopped walking and turned to look at him. He was staring at her, trying to decipher the mystery that was Emma Swan.

"And? Do you want me to get on my knees and thank you?"

"I wouldn't mind you getting on your knees for different reasons love."

"Get to your point."

"When I thought it was over you threw us out of the water and onto the land. Some kind of white light blasted from your chest. I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with when you're around."

"That's not the first time that's happened to me. When you were unconscious on the beach in the Enchanted Forest Cora tried to take my heart-"

"What?!"

"Cora tried to take my heart. She tried but she couldn't. I blasted her away from me with some weird light. I'm not exactly sure how I did it or how do it again. It just kinda happens sometimes."

Emma shrugged and adjusted the weight of the wood in her arms. Hook continued to stare her down, trying to figure out exactly who she was.

"Let's go back," Emma turned and led the way back to the camp. She could feel Hook's stare into the back of her head as she walked back to their camp. She stopped halfway there and turned on her heel toward Hook.

"I would appreciate you not staring at me like I'm some kind of science experiment."

"I was just admiring that lovely backside of yours and imaging what it would look like in my bed."

"You're a pig."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong love," he smirked at her, "I'm a pirate."

"Go." Emma swung her head, indicating he walk ahead of her. He shrugged and smirked at her once more before going ahead of her. Emma followed behind, keeping enough steps away that she didn't have to listen to any nonsense he wanted to say about her.

They walked in silence back to the camp. As soon as they entered the cave she threw the wood near the small fire they had going and sulked to a corner by herself to think. She settled in the blankets they managed to save, not hungry for whatever was caught for dinner.

"Do you want some company lass?" Hook's voice echoed to her, "I'm sure the boys could give us some privacy."

"Shove it Hook."

She heard the chuckles of the group of men around the fire and turned to face the cave wall, hoping that would silence them. Eventually they simmered down and Emma was able to gather her thoughts once more. Her mind kept drifting back toward Hook no matter how hard she tried to avoid him in her mind.

The thing that unnerved her was that she wasn't minding Hook's constant innuendos. In fact they made her feel something she hadn't felt since she was with Neal. These fleeting thoughts in her mind scared her even more than the danger around her. It made her begin to wonder which one was more deadly to her. Hook or Neverland.


	5. Pixies

"Henry?"

Hook's eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps leave the cave. He sat up, watching Emma wander from the camp. Quickly he grabbed his sword and hook before following her out. She looked as if in a daze, reaching blindly toward something he could not see.

Before he could call out to her she sprinted toward the forest calling out her sons' name. He swore under his breath, running after her. Branches scratched at his face as he tried to chase after her.

"Swan!"

* * *

Emma heard a voice call out to her but she couldn't place it. The only thing she could concentrate on was the sound of children crying. She woke up when she heard it, looking around to see there was not a single pirate awake. Then she heard Henry calling for her.

Even now she could hear him, calling for her. Screaming in pain. She had to get to him no matter what. She needed to find her son.

"Emma!" The same voice was getting louder. As she could begin to place the voice that was calling to her Henry's grew more in need.

"EMMA!" She stopped and turned to whoever was calling to her. Somehow she knew that voice. The fog began lifting from her mind. Something was wrong. She couldn't tell what it was but something was off. She could see someone run after her, someone who looked frantic and worried for her.

As the figure began to emerge toward the light she heard Henry's voice screaming louder and louder now. She turned and thought she saw his figure in the fog that had started to form.

"Henry!"

"EMMA!"

She heard Hook's voice too late as she stepped toward the figure in the fog. She felt the earth shift from under her and suddenly the fog lifted from her mind as it lifted from the forest. She realized what had happened too late and scraped against the cliff wall for something to hang onto.

A vine found its way near her hand and she clung to it for dear life.

"Emma!"

"I'm down here!"

Hook's face appeared over the cliff she had just walked off. He was almost ten feet above her. She didn't dare look down to see how far down the ground was. Balls of lights danced around her, tinkling with laughter.

"Damn Pixies."

"Pixies? These things are Pixies?!"

"Love I feel that is a topic of conversation best saved after I rescue you again."

Emma rolled her eyes but looked for a crevice for her to place her footing none the less. She remembered rock climbing when she was younger, the thrill of the danger always made her feel excited. Now that the danger was in fact real she felt the opposite. She felt like a beginner who had never climbed before.

Carefully she attempted to make her way up, gripping the vine for dear life.

"That's it Swan," she heard Hook call down to her, "You're halfway there." She continued to climb, trying to do it as quickly and as carefully as possible.

"Just a little more." She looked up to see Hook on his knees, stretching out his arm toward her. She placed her foot on a small rock before reaching up for his hand. The rock under her foot gave way and she could feel herself falling for a moment, certain she was going to die.

She felt a tug on her wrist and a sudden stop. She looked up as Hook leaned over the cliff, holding her in one arm, the other dug deep into a tree. He pulled her up as she found her footing again. As soon as she was on solid ground she sat down, staring at the other side of the gorge she nearly fell in.

Hook sat beside her, picking off the chunks of wood still attached to his hook.

"Well that was a close one," Hook grinned at her, "Almost never got a chance to show you some of my _other_ talents."

"Hook?"

"Swan?"

"Shut up for a minute will you?"

Hook smirked at her but stayed quiet. Emma needed to gather her thoughts and shake the look of Hook's face when she nearly fell. In that moment she saw the fear and pain he'd hidden for years flash toward the surface.

"What exactly are pixies?"

"Pixies enjoy imitating people we know and sending us over cliffs. Gives them a real laugh. Neverland's magic knows who you are deep inside which gives all the creatures around here an advantage to you. You're lucky they didn't lead you to the mermaids."

"I take it you've experienced their tricks before?"

"Yes I have." His tone told her not to question any further into it. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Trying to gather their thoughts.

"We should head back."

Hook nodded and stood up, offering Emma his hand. She stared at him for a moment before getting up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. They headed toward the forest, hoping not to encounter another creature. They traveled in silence for a while, much longer than it took for them to reach the cliffs. After nearly an hour Hook stopped.

"Where are we?" Emma asked him, looking around at the unfamiliar forest. She looked back at him as he scanned the area.

"We are lost."

"What do you mean we're lost."

Hook sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I mean we are in the middle of the Neverland forest with no maps and certainly no rum and I haven't the slightest idea of how to get back to the camp."

"You're a pirate who's been alive for nearly 300 years. Wouldn't you know how to navigate us around?"

"I would if Neverland hadn't changed so much from the last time I had the pleasure of being here."

"So what now?"

Hook looked at her then over her shoulder. The look on his face froze her to the very spot. Something was standing in the distance behind her and from Hook's expression she guessed it was something that would surely kill them.

"In a moment," his hand reached toward his sword, "we run."


	6. Fight

A/N: This chapter contains explicit material including violence and sexual assault. Anyone who is sensitive to such matters have been cautioned. The next chapter will slightly recap what will happen for those who choose to skip this chapter. Thank You.

* * *

They ran through the brush. Arrows just whizzing past their heads. Killian kept shouting for her to keep running, to keep up with him. Constantly reminding her not to get hit with the poisoned arrows. Emma's sides ached, her feet kept tripping under her and she was constantly stumbling. One stumble ended up saving her from an arrow to the back.

She cursed herself for leaving her sword behind in the cave. She was so stupid to think she could save the pretend Henry without it. Hook made a sharp left and Emma followed suit, slipping a little on the dead leaves that littered the ground. The pirate made another sharp left and as Emma rounded the corner she was grabbed from behind. A hand clamped down on her mouth before she could yelp in surprise.

She felt the hook at her side and relaxed slightly knowing it was not a Lost Boy who had grabbed her. They were half crouched half laying in the bushes. She could only see under where several pairs of rugged boots ran past. After a few more moments of silence Hook stood up, stilling holding her.

"Mm mmm mmmm mm" Emma tried to speak from behind his hand. He released her immediately and Emma took a few steps away from him. She wasn't sure why but she almost missed how close he was to her.

"I remember where we are," Killian turned around, scanning the area. "The camp is about 50 paces north."

"Which way is north exactly?"

Emma got her answer when she heard shouts and clashing of metal. The camp was in the exact path of the Lost Boys. They both ran for the camp, relieved at the forest now thinning out to the clearing. They ran in as an arrow shot towards them both. Emma tackled Hook to the ground as the arrow flew right where his head was.

"Thanks love," he said, rolling over and launching himself up. One of his men tossed him his sword. Immediately he joined the frenzy, a crazed smile plastered on his face. Emma feared and admired him as she watched him dance around, clashing swords with a Lost Boy.

Emma stood up, realizing she was being ignored by everyone around her. She used this to her advantage and headed toward the mouth of the cave. She ran in, grabbing her sword and bag. As she turned she knocked into the boy Hook had just been fighting. He stood nearly a foot taller than her and smirked at her. She kicked at him but he easily caught her foot.

"Pan's been looking for you Emma." She stared at him as he swung at her. She ducked and used the moment to punch at his kidneys. Immediately he went down, not used to the dirty fighting Emma stooped to once in a while. She raced out of the cave, sword in hand, as another boy came at her with his bow aimed at her. She didn't think twice before attacking him, knocking the bow out of his hand with her sword. As he stumbled she used the butt of her sword and smashed it into his temple. He fell in a heap and she moved on to the next one.

They fought like this for several more moments, more and more Lost Boys coming in through the forests. She looked over at Killian as he slashed at one of the older boys. He looked over at her for a moment and smiled that dazzling smile of his, winking at her as he backed up from the boy he was fighting. Emma forgot for a moment what was going on and instead wanted to go over the pirate and smack him for his flirting.

In that moment though she watched Killian's face turn from dazzling to horrified. She felt someone come up from behind her and hit her head. She dropped her sword and crumpled in a daze. She felt someone grab her hair and drag her toward the cave as she screamed out Hook's name. She saw him try to go for her as three more boys blocked his path.

She fought against the hand dragging her away, holding on to it so it wouldn't rip her hair out. Her head began to ache and feel fuzzy but she fought against it. Hook became farther and farther away as more boys went to block his path of her.

As they entered the cave Emma began to fight back with renewed strength. She didn't focus on anything else but fighting the hold of whoever had her in their grasp. The hand that grabbed her threw her into the nearest rock. Emma felt it smash her head and felt the warm blood begin to seep from the cut. Whoever had grabbed her flipped her over.

Emma expected to see one of the Lost Boys but instead a member of Hook's own crew leered at her. Her vision was fuzzy and darkness began to seep in.

"Didn't think the Captain would keep such pretty goods from us did you?" She heard his mumble as his hands wandered around. Emma weakly fought against him, screaming out for Hook once more.

"He's too busy," the man said against her throat as he left soppy kisses everywhere. Emma felt too tired to fight anymore, her voice going hoarse from screaming for help. She felt his hands tear at her shirt and dance along the skin of her stomach.

"I'm going to take my time and have fun with you, you filthy, little whor-" his sentence was cut short as he gurgled blood. He spilled on Emma's bare chest and neck as she tried to scramble away, horrified. Hook stood behind him, glaring down at his body as the man gurgled softly once more. Hook's namesake gleamed in the dark and Emma realized it was covered in a fresh layer of blood.

She lay on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. Hoping it was a dream. She felt warm leather cover her up and a hand smooth out her hair, lingering too long on the fresh cut that was still bleeding. She winced as his fingers ghosted over the wound. She heard Hook's growl and she opened her eyes. He stared down at her. Anger, resentment, and madness swirled around in his too blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Emma," he mumbled as he shifted to pick her up. She didn't argue as he carried her away from the body. She hadn't realized how deep into the cave the man had taken her. She blinked away the daylight as it invaded her senses. It was too much. It was too soon.

She tugged the leather jacket tighter around herself. She would be able to deal with her issues later on. Right now she just wanted to find the deepest, darkest corner of the cave and hide there. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Hook lay her down on the mat she had used for sleeping the previous night. He gently touched her hair, smoothing it out once more, before walking away toward the opening of the cave.

"Get some rest Emma," he called over his shoulder. Pausing to glance back at her. She nodded once and watched as he walked away. Her thoughts were too chaotic for her to sleep for now. Instead she decided now would be a good time to clean herself up.

* * *

Hook fumed silently to himself. He should have known some of the stragglers from his old crew would be around. Several of them he had kicked off his own ship. The one he had killed back there he had thrown overboard after a nasty encounter with several pixies.

He cursed himself for not thinking that they may have turned to Pan's side in exchange for safety. He knew Pan would use them to throw strangers off guard and today was no exception. He hadn't expected the grown men to join the battle let alone fight against the man they once called captain.

He walked around, surveying the damage. Only two of the Lost Boys had been killed. All of Hook's former crew had been slaughtered, mostly by himself. When he had seen Emma being dragged away by the man he only saw red. He knew exactly what would have happened if he didn't make it in time and the idea made him shudder. He counted his lucky stars he was lucky enough to find them.

Smee emerged from the shrubs, blade and face covered in blood. He gave his captain a grim look and shook his head. Apparently the only people that had survived the adventure thus far were Smee, Hook, and Emma.

"Several lost boys ran off to the east side of the island Captain."

"Any survivors that were left behind?"

"No. The plants got to them first."

Hook shook his head. Such a pity not to be able to interrogate the boys. It was a terrible way to die. He'd rather take a thousand swords to the heart than to be swallowed up by Neverland's carnivorous plants.

"I didn't expect to find our former ship mates here," Smee looked around, "Where is Miss Swan?"

Hook felt the muscles in his jaw clench as he sent a cold glare at the cave.

"She's resting."

Smee knew he shouldn't question anymore and Hook was relieved that his first mate knew him so well. Hook watched as Smee's eyes grew round. He made a grunting sound then fell to his knees and on his stomach. An arrow stuck out of his back. Hook took a few steps back, alarmed at how quickly the man had died before him.

"Killian." He spun around as he heard Emma call out his name. She had never called him that before. The sight before him made his eyes go wide. Emma was being held from behind by the Lost Boy he had fought earlier. The young man held a poisoned arrow to her throat and she stood on tip toes, straining to avoid it touching her skin.

Next to them stood the reason they had come to Neverland. Pan hadn't changed a bit. He was still so young yet looked at him with centuries of wisdom and madness. He smirked at Hook as he toyed with a piece of Emma's curls. She tried to squirm away from him but the arrow at her throat made it nearly impossible to avoid his touch. She stared at Hook, pleading with her eyes.

Pan stepped in front of her, blocking his view of her face. Hook stepped forward, sword at the ready.

"Pan."

"Hello Captain. It's been too long."


End file.
